


Pansy and the Patil Twins

by greenmoon830



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830
Summary: Pansy Parkinson was close friend with Padma and Parvati Patil before Hogwarts. This fanfic will describe moments from their friendship throughout the years.
Kudos: 1





	Pansy and the Patil Twins

**Author's Note:**

> From the conversation between Pansy Parkinson and Parvati Patil at flying lesson in the first book, it seems they know each other before Hogwarts. Since I didn't find any fanfic on this subject I decided to write one by myself. I don't try to show another side in pansy or something like that. I just wanted to write a fanfic about the friendship she had with the twins.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything. The sentence in italic in the nine part of the fanfic is a direct quote from chapter nine of the philosopher's stone.

Pansy didn't remember when was the first time she met the Patil twins. They were always part of her life. Pansy always knew she had a list of friends, permanent list. Hogwarts won't change it. Draco, Theo, Vince, Greg, Daphne and the Patil twins. After Theo's mum died, when he was six, Pansy didn't saw him until Hogwarts. Most of the times, when Pansy went to Draco's mansion Vince and Greg also were there. She was always the only girl there and she didn't enjoy it much. Daphne was nice, but she was very quiet and barely talked. If Pansy went to her house, she would find herself play with Daphne's younger annoying sister, Astoria. That's why her best friends were the Patil twins. Padma and Parvati Patil. They weren't like her other acquaintances, they were unique. There were two of them, they were nice girls, not from very rich family, so why Pansy get along with them? Because they were more interesting, they were more special. Pansy was a little girl, she wanted to have friends, not just the kids of her parents' friends. She knew that the moment she'll arrive to Hogwarts these kids be her only friends because they'll be in Slytherin. She did hope the Patils be in Slytherin with her, but she had enough logic to know this would never happen. But as long as they are little girls, they can be her friends and she prefer them over Daphne.

* * *

Parvati and Padma Patil always had each other. They were twins, they grow up together. They were never alone, but they were lonely. They barely had friends. Their parents, Mati and Madhari, didn't want them to get friends with muggles so they won't have accidental magic in front of them. Yes, the Patil family was pure, but they weren't fanatic in their opinions and they lived in a city full of muggles peacefully. The Patils were known as pure blood family, so they had some connections with those families. But since they didn't believe at the supremacy of pure bloods and didn't had high class nor they were rich, they didn't get invitations to the pure blood's parties. After all, the Patil family was fairly new in Britain. They immigrated from India only twenty years ago, and most of their families were still in there. That why the twins didn't have any relatives at all in the UK. They had distance relatives in India but not in Britain. Mati and Madhari were the only ones who stay there from their families. Mati's parents returned to India. Both of them were only children, so they were very glad when the twins were born, because they won't grow up alone like them. So, when the twin's parents introduced them Pansy Parkinson, they were very glad. They were really young when that happened, three or four. But they didn't remember their life without Pansy Parkinson, they only knew that they felt lonely when they were toddlers. Finally, they had a friend. They didn't mind that Pansy could be rude sometimes, she was nice with them and they wanted a friend. The twins knew that everything will change when they'll be in Hogwarts, but they knew they will have new friends in there. They knew this friendship is only temporary and will end in Hogwarts, because they'll probably be in different houses, but for now this friendship was all they needed.

* * *

When they were six, Pansy decided to invite the twins to one of the pure blood parties because her family just host one. Pansy wore a green dress and clearly attracted a lot of attention. Padma and Parvati didn't blend in and talked to the other kids. The boys just ignore them completely and Daphne waved at them. Pansy tried to be with them how much she could but as the hosts' daughter, she didn't have much time. This day was the day the three of them realised they are from different worlds, and their friendship is special, but with a due date; Hogwarts. Parvati and Padma are not part of Pansy elitist world and they don't want to be part of it.

* * *

Pansy tried another time to conclude the twins at her world, when they were eight. Pansy was invited to Daphne's house, something that should have been nice because she live near the beach, but she didn't want to be alone with Daphne and Astoria, she would get bored quickly. So, she decided to invite the twins, Daphne didn't care at all. Pansy's connection with Daphne represent her future connections: Friendship because of the parents. It's not like she and Daphne hate each other but they weren't best friends. But Pansy did hate Astoria, she couldn't even explain why, she just didn't love this girl. The twins were glad to come because they didn't meet a lot of other kids, and they assumed they would do some fun in this girls party. Except Pansy didn't told Daphne she invited them... so that awkward. Padma and Parvati felt that the friendship between Pansy and Daphne hypocritical and fake. They felt that Pansy is using Daphne and she doesn't actually appreciate her as a friend, and Daphne would never insist on something with Pansy because she was afraid of what her parents say. In that day the Patil twins saw the bad side of Pansy and they didn't like it.

* * *

'So, how was your vacation in India?' The ten years old Pansy asked Padma and Parvati. They visited their relatives in India and she didn't see them for months.

'Fun, our grandfather taught us some spells.' Padma answered.

'Guess what spell, you're going to love it.' Parvati said.

'I don't know, but show it to me right now! This is so cool!' Pansy call with a grin.

'We learned Serpensotia from him, he is a snake charmer.' Padma told her.

'This spell invented in India. It's really cool spell.' Parvati mentioned.

'I would never say no to snakes.' Pansy grin got even bigger.

Parvati took their toy wand. 'I'll show you how to cast it. Serpensotia!' She called but nothing happened. She tried to cast the spell few more times but she failed. 'Why it's not working? I succeeded to do it in India!'

'Yes, because we used in a real wand and not a toy, this spell won't work for you in that wand, it's too dangerous. You need to wait until we'll buy our wands to Hogwarts.' Padma told her sister.

'Right, I forgot.' Parvati muttered.

'Come on! I wanted to see a snake.' Pansy grumbled.

'Don't worry you'll have plenty of snakes at Hogwarts.' Padma said and laughed, Parvati and Pansy join her laugh. They all knew it was true and that Padma meant to the fact that Pansy will be in Slytherin.

* * *

They went to the train together. They apparated in the same time. When they got to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Pansy's father, Perseus, took her aside to talk to her. Her mother walked with them, not saying a word. 'They were friends until now. They won't be in Slytherin, you should find were Draco and Daphne sits, don't sit in the twins' compartment.' He ordered.

'I know father, you said it already at home.' Pansy said and glanced at Padma and Parvati who talked to their parents. The twins looked at her back, they waved to her. Pansy waved back.

'Get on the train.' Perseus told her firmly.

Pansy nodded, 'Bye father, bye mother.' She hugged her parents and went to the train to look Daphne and Draco. Maybe she'll meet Theo, she hasn't seen him in years.

* * *

Padma and Parvati waved at Pansy who quickly went to the train afterwards. They knew everything won't be the same. 'You'll find new friends at Hogwarts, don't worry.' Their mother, Madhary, told them like she read their minds.

'Yes, we'll want to hear about all your friends in letters.' Their father, Mati, said.

'Of course, we'll write you.' Padma said and hugged her parents.

'We will be in the same house, right?' Parvati asked.

'I don't know, but whatever houses you'll be, we'll be proud of you.' Madhary said and hugged Parvati.

'Good luck, you should go to the train.' Mati said and hugged Parvati. Then the four of them had a family hug.

The twins got to the train and looked for an empty compartment. When they didn't find one, they got inside a compartment with one girl. She looked at them and smiled, 'Hey, I'm Lavender Brown. Who are you?'

'I'm Parvati Patil and this is my twin sister Padma.' Parvati introduced them.

'Hey, nice to meet you.' Padma told her and got out a book to read.

* * *

Pansy saw the twins again only at the sorting ceremony. All of her pure-blood friends already got sorted, so she stands next to the twins. They smiled to each other reassuring smiles. 'Parkinson, Pansy.' Professor McGonagall called.

Pansy sat on the stool under the sorting hat. ' _There isn't a question here, I'm a Slytherin, I'm a pure blood, just send me there._ ' Pansy thought to the hat.

' _You are right. You do suit to Slytherin.'_ The hat told Pansy in her mind. 'SLYTHERIN!' The hat yelled. Pansy grinned and went right away to the Slytherin table and sat next to Daphne and in front of Draco.

While Pansy got sorted Padma and Parvati grabbed each other hand. They hold their hands until Professor McGonagall called, 'Patil, Padma.' Padma released Parvati's hand and went to the stool.

' _What do we have here?_ ' The hat thought to Padma's mind.

' _You talk, that's impressive. The founders charmed you, right?_ ' Padma said in awe.

' _Yes, they did. You are very curious girl; you also love to study and smart. I think it's pretty easy where to put you._ ' The sorting hat told her in her mind and then shouted, 'RAVENCLAW!' Padma smiled, she loved to read, so she thought she would probably be in Ravenclaw. That was the house she actually wanted. Parvati smiled at Padma as she sat at the Ravenclaw's table.

'Patil, Parvati.' The professor said. Parvati glanced again to Padma as she smiled reassuring smile at her. Parvati sat down on the stool and the professor put the hat on her head. ' _Just put me in Ravenclaw like my sister._ ' Parvati thought.

' _Pair of twins, that always nice._ ' The hat told her in her mind.

' _Yes, we are identical twins and we are very close, so send me to Ravenclaw, please._ ' Parvati thought.

' _You may be identical in your looks, but your personalities are different._ ' The hat told her.

' _What? No, we don't. I might love books less then Padma, but I'm still smart!_ ' Parvati declared.

' _Perhaps, but you have different values, you are braver than her, you are suited more to_... GRYFFINDOR!' The hat called the house out loud. Parvati was really shocked. McGonagall took off the hat from her and Parvati just stared at her twin. Padma looked surprised and had a sad look in her eyes. Parvati lowered her head and went to sit next to Lavender who smiled, because she was glad that her friend from the train in the same house as her, but Parvati didn't pay attention to her. She couldn't understand how she and her sister got separated. That was just cruel.

Pansy was also shocked; she knew the twins won't be in Slytherin but she didn't think the hat would send them to different houses. She felt pity for them she knew they were very close to each other.

None of them cared that Harry potter, the boy who lived, is getting sorting right now. Pansy didn't listen to Draco's complains about Harry, Parvati just ignore the claps of the Gryffindor table because Harry sorted to their house and Padma was brooding.

They were three friends in three different houses, and they knew one thing, their lives won't be the same.

* * *

_'Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati._ ' Pansy's voice echoed in Parvati's mind. She was really mad. Pansy crossed the line in the flying class. She changed so fast. Only month ago, they were really close. Now, she become a fanatic pure blood who hates Gryffindors and agree with Malfoy on everything. Just like her parents want her to be. Parvati didn't thought Pansy would become this girl so fast, she assumed they would fall apart but she thought it would take a month or two. Parvati sighed as she went to the direction of the Ravenclaw tower. She hoped she is in the right direction because she didn't know Hogwarts vey well yet. She just went to the direction the Ravenclaws walked after the feast in the first day. After some time, she saw three Ravenclaw boys who seemed in her age.

'You are first years too, right?' Parvati asked them.

'Yes, Padma you don't recognise us yet?' One of them asked.

'That is very insulting.' Another one said immediately and both of them started to laugh.

'Ignore them. You are Padma's twin sister, Parvati, right?' The third boy asked.

'Yes.' Parvati nodded.

'I'm Anthony Goldstein and the two morons are Terry Boot and Michael Corner, nice to meet you. How can we help you?' The boy continued his sentence, he saw that Parvati looked disturbed.

'It is nice to meet you too. Can you call my sister please? I need to talk to her.' She asked the boys.

'Yes, of course.' Anthony told her. He pushed Terry and Michael with him so they won't harass Parvati even more.

After couple of minutes Padma came. 'Hey Parvati, how is your time in Hogwarts? We barely talked in those weeks; I still can't believe we are in different houses.' Padma sighed. When she closed to her sister, she immediately saw something is wrong. 'Hey, what's going on, you don't look very well.' She hugged her sister.

'We just had a flying class with the Slytherins...' Parvati stopped.

'Let me guess, Pansy?' Padma rolled her eyes, she had the feeling it's related to pansy.

'Yes, she and Malfoy were completely jerks to all of us, the Gryffindors. I tried to stand up to them but it didn't work and I think Pansy hates me now.' Parvati told her sister.

'Now I get why you sorted to Gryffindor; you need to have courage to ruin a friendship we had for years.' Padma teased with her sister.

'That is not funny.' Parvati grumbled.

'Don't worry about it. We knew it would happen the moment will get to Hogwarts. Pansy and the rest of them are now Slytherins who need to live up to the expectations of their parents to be fanatic pure bloods. She isn't fond of Daphne and both of us know this, but she still prefers to be with them. This is her choice, we have nothing to do with this and we now in Hogwarts. We should live our own life and find new friends.' Padma lectured to her twin.

'You are right, and now I get why you sorted to Ravenclaw. You have a lot of wisdom.' Parvati told her sister and they both laughed.

'So, you already met knew friends? How is Harry Potter?' Padma asked her sister with a grin.

'He's great, he just beat Malfoy on a broom race that was very impressive to see. I got close to Lavender, the girl from the train she is really nice. Hermione is pretty annoying and I haven't talked to the other two girls in my room, I can't even remember their names.' Parvati answered.

'Nice, good to know you have a new friend. As long as you not replace me.' Padma winked.

'Never!' Parvati declared and they both laughed again. 'What about you?'

'The boys are nice, you just met them.' Padma started.

'Anthony was nice. The other two was annoying.' Parvati corrected Padma. Though, Padma knew them better.

'Anthony is really sweet, but Terry and Michael are fine too, it's just takes more time to get use to them, but I actually more enjoy with them than with my roommates.' Padma told her.

'Why? What's wrong with the rest of the Ravenclaw girls?' Parvati asked.

'Sue Li hanging out with another Chinese girl from the year above, so she barely talks to us. Lisa Turpin really love jokes and mess, Mandy tagging along the Quidditch team because she like brooms and Morag, well I don't know anything about Morag. So, I found myself mostly with the boys.' Padma answered.

'Well, you can come and hang out with me and Lavender if you want.' Parvati offered.

'Thanks for the offer but I'm good.' Padma said.

* * *

'I can't believe she said it! Stupefy!' Parvati called as she fought some death eaters, she successfully stunned one of them.

'Me too! That was so low! Say we should hand over Harry to you-know-who! Expelliarmus!' She yelled and disarmed a death eater.

'She changed so much! How this is the pansy we grew up with?!' Parvati asked. 'Incendio!' She burned the cape of one of them.

'Protego!' Padma blocked a curse. 'I have no idea.' She answered to her sister. They finished to knock out all the death eaters around them. 'So many time had passed. We changed so much. Everything is changed. We are not young girls anymore who their only friend was Pansy Parkinson. Now we are fighting against what she believes. We are in different sides. She chose her way and we chose ours. We have nothing to do with what she did.' Padma told her sister.

'You are right.' Parvati answered, smiling. They hugged for a moment, ignoring from all the ruins around them.

They always knew they be in different houses in Hogwarts. But the three friends never imagine they would be in a differents sides of a war as well. They're childhood memories will stay in the past. because the friendship who was once, is no longer exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: Serpensortia was invented in India, it's canon.  
> Sorry if the Daphne part wasn't related, I wanted to get her and Astoria somehow because she got married to Draco eventually and not Pansy. Daphne didn't talked in the books at all, so I didn't want her to have a talking part. I just left her in the background like she was in the books.  
> I used for the twins' parents in the prior names of the twins. For pansy's father, Perseus Parkinson was the third minister of magic and in the pure families they give names of their ansectors so that was make sense.


End file.
